Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved hard-shell luggage systems for helping individuals transport their personal items through airports, terminals, and other transportation systems, while overcoming the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with prior art technologies.
Brief Overview of the State of Knowledge and Skill in the Art
Luggage systems have evolved greatly over the past 100 years in step with developments in transportation systems (i.e. airports, terminals, bus stations and railways, and ocean liners), electronic communication and computing technologies, and evolving consumer behaviors and lifestyles. Consequently, particular groups of travelers have developed particular sets of expectations when it comes to particular classes of travel. At the same time, manufacturers of luggage systems have worked hard to ensure their evolving lines of luggage systems and related products will meet and satisfy these evolving expectations relating to utility, functionality, aesthetics as well as beauty.
While thousands of luggage systems have been designed, developed, manufactured and sold throughout the global marketplace over the past three decades, for both carry-on and check-in luggage systems alike, there still remains, however, a great need for new and improved luggage systems that address the new ways in which many people like to travel, in styles they feel most comfortable, and with unprecedented levels of convenience which they naturally welcome.
In view, therefore, of these facts and circumstances of the global luggage system marketplace, there is a great need in the art for new and improved luggage systems that that better address the ways in which many people like to travel, in a style they feel most comfortable, while enjoying an unprecedented level of convenience which they will naturally welcome, while overcoming the shortcomings and drawback of prior art luggage systems, methods and technologies.